


Smug

by KatLeePT



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd like to punish him in another way, but he does so the only way he can with onlookers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

"I told ye nae tae let any o' 'em live," Angelus hisses. "What's wrong wit' ye, boy? Why di ye screw up everythin'?"  
  
"Because I'm not a coward like you, grandsire." He knows how much Angelus hates that word. "That human will go back and bring others for us to continue our feast."  
  
"Aye, an' what if he brings back th' Slayer?"  
  
Spike's answer is swift and without hesitation. "Then we'll drink her blood, too." His smug grin is full of such confidence that Angelus just wants to grab him and kiss him, but the girls are watching, so he hits him instead.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
